nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
A Game of Thrones (Part 2)
'"A Game of Thrones (Part 2)" '''is the tenth episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 130th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 6, 2015. In the second part of the two-part episode, Spencer Tate's backstory is finally revealed as the countdown clock in the Library grows ever closer to zero. . The Episode BACKYARD SIXTEEN YEARS AGO The newly-regenerated Mets II circled the TARDIS. It was damaged quite badly, but not beyond repair. "Hello?" The Mailman froze. He listened. "Is someone there?" "Just the...thingy repair team?" the Mailman said quietly. Someone poked him. The Mailman turned around. And drew in his breath. A six-year-old boy looked up at him. He was wearing pajamas and a stupid grin. "Your spaceship crashed, didn't it?" the boy said. "Uh," the Mailman said. He glanced at the machine. "You mean this wasn't here before...?" The boy laughed. "Nope." "Oh," Mets said. "What's your name?" the boy asked. "Um," the Mailman said, "I'm the Mailman." "That's not a name." "How dare you?" the Mailman said, "What's YOUR name?" "Ethan," the boy said, crossing his arms, "Ethan Morgan." The TARDIS suddenly stopped burning. The emergency system kicked in and the Mailman could hear the TARDIS regenerating. "Awww," the Mailman said, "I hope it doesn't change too much." "Change?" Ethan asked. The Mailman only grinned. "Are you a Time Lord?" Ethan asked. The Mailman jumped. How did he... "I LOVE Doctor Who!" Ethan exclaimed, "And you talk a lot like the Doctor. Only I don't like the 70th Doctor. He seems too contrived." Contrived? the Mailman thought, where did this kid get his vocabulary? The TARDIS glowed, done with its regeneration. "Time to run!" the Mailman said, "Nice to meet you, Ethan." "Wait!" Ethan said, "Can't I come with you?" "Uuuuuuh," the Mailman said. "Come on then!" Ethan said, "Just one trip?" The Mailman relented. "Fine. One trip. Get in. Where do you want to go?" Ethan smiled as he closed the door. The Mailman was surprised he didn't gape at the bigger-on-the-inside concept. "I wanna go to the Gingerbread Empire when Emperor Edward V was ruling." "Oh," the Mailman said, "That's kinda specific. Which district?" "Icicle Creek!" Ethan squealed. The Mailman pulled the TARDIS' new gears and the TARDIS dematerialized. ICICLE CREEK The Mailman stepped out of the TARDIS. And promptly fell off the roof. "What!" the said as he hit the snow. Ethan followed, laughing. "Wow," the Mailman said, "It disguised itself as a sleigh. On a roof. Thanks, TARDY." "Whoa!" Ethan said, looking around, "We actually time traveled!" The Mailman waved his hands to feign excitement. An hour ago, he was fighting Xerxes. Now, he's babysitting a child. "Do you know much about Icicle Creek?" Ethan asked. The Mailman shrugged. "I've died here several times." "Oh," Ethan said. The Mailman sighed. "That," he said, "Over there, is the Edwardian Congress. It's not called that now, however. We're here two years before Queen Niall of Fantasyland will be brought here by her future-beau, Emperor Edward V." "Cool," Ethan said, grinning, showing three missing teeth. Children, the Mailman thought. "Right here," Mets said, pointing at the river, "is where Mayor Calvin Orrupt will sacrifice himself for his boyfriend, Rhys." "Can't I read all this in Storytime?" "Sure," the Mailman said, not looking at Ethan. "Mailman?" Ethan said, "Are you okay?" The Mailman stared. "Yes, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" Ethan pressed, "You seem...disturbed. Distracted." "Regenerations are hard," the Mailman said, "They suck." "Acceptance," Ethan said, "That's what my mom always tells me. You have to accept change. Trust it. Be thankful for it. Excel in it." "Are you the virtue machine?" the Mailman asked with a smile, nudging Ethan. "Trust, accept, be thankful, excel," Ethan repeated, "I say that to myself almost everyday." "You must be a whiz at Scrabble," the Mailman joked. Ethan smiled back. The Mailman scanned the small child. He was actually quite fun. The Mailman was beginning to enjoy his company. "Tell you what," Mets said, "I'm going to go buy us some churros. I don't have money, but that's never stopped me. Don't wander off." "I won't!" Ethan said. As the Mailman walked to the churro stand, Ethan examined the two soldiers guarding the entrance to Icicle Creek. One was green, one was red. One had wings, one did not. A winged soldier! Ethan thought. He ran over to inspect it. But then he blinked. The Mailman knew that sound. It sounded like a suction cup. He whirled around. Ethan was gone. Where did he go?! The Mailman ran forward, and blinked. The red soldier moved. The Mailman drew in his breath. Weeping Angel. Of course. HERE! Without taking his eyes off the statue, the Mailman hurried to his TARDIS. He took a grappling hook and tied it around the wing of the statue, making sure not to touch it. He then hurried back to the TARDIS, praying this would work. The TARDIS materialized next to the statue. The Mailman kept one hand on the TARDIS, and with his other, touched the Weeping Angel. The Time Vortex surrounded them for an instant before it evaporated and the TARDIS clunked on the ground. The Mailman quickly analyzed their surroundings. They were in a hospital. And there was Ethan! But as the Mailman drew closer, he could see he was screaming. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "I had to wipe his memories," the Mailman said. Simon was still staring straight ahead. Downstairs, the other five members of SPECKLE surrounded the malignant throne, trying to rewire the bombs. "I haven't seen my brother," Simon said, "since I was 8 years old." "I'm sorry," the Mailman said, crying, "I really really am. I had to save him." "Was he happy, though?" Simon asked, "After the memory wipe?" "Yes," the Mailman said, "I promised him on his 20th birthday that I would find a way to restore his memories." "Did you find one?" Simon asked, "Does Ethan have a chance?" The Mailman paused. "Yes. I've had it for three years now." "Three years?!" Simon cried, jumping up, "Why have you waited for so long?" "I have my reasons," the Mailman said, "This has not been easy on me." "Where is this memory solution?" Simon asked. "The TARDIS," the Mailman said, "but it doesn't matter now. I have to sit in that chair." "If we get out of here," Simon said, "I will make sure Ethan gets that potion." The Mailman just stared off. Spencer and Blake fiddled with the wires on the back of the chair. There were nearly fifty different colors and shades. "This is impossible," Spencer exclaimed sadly, glancing at the clock. 30 minutes. "Wait a second," Anna said, standing from the opposite end of the chair, "I don't even think it's switched on." "WHAT?!" Koala screamed. Upstairs, the Mailman and Simon came to the balcony. "IT'S NOT TURNED ON?!" Koala continued, running to the chair. She examined the chair herself. Her face flushed. "God damnit." "Let me check the door!" the Mailman said, trying the knob. "Locked," he said, "But..." He kicked the door. It opened. There were no guards. No dead people. The whole thing was a ruse. "Let's go," the Mailman said. Simon stared. "Hmm?" "Let's go," the Mailman repeated, "Before I doubt myself. Let's get that potion." Simon grinned. "Okay!" "Hey!" the Mailman shouted to SPEKE, "We're going to get something from the TARDIS." The Mailman then looked at Spencer. "I love you, Spence." Spencer blushed. Simon and the Mailman exited the Library. TOMORROWLAND HOSPITAL SIXTEEN YEARS AGO The Mailman ran over to Ethan. What was wrong with him? "Ethan!" Mets said, "Ethan!" "MY HEAD!" the poor boy shouted. "Stay there!" the Mailman said, running down the hallway. He skidded to a stop near the receptionist's desk. "BIRTHING CENTER," a large sign read. Then came another scream. A woman's scream. The Mailman found the source behind a door. He glanced at the door's label. "Dr. Alistair Spencer, MD." The Mailman glanced inside. A woman was giving birth. And then the air began to crackle. White lightning ripped through the room, but no one noticed. The woman then threw back her head, giving the Mailman a clear view of her face. He doubled back. Katherine Morgan. Of all the days, of all the places, the Angel sent them to the day of Ethan Morgan's birth. They were stuck in Ethan's timeline. "ETHAN!" the Mailman screamed, hurrying back to the TARDIS. Ethan was grabbing his head in agony. The Mailman grabbed Ethan and pulled him toward the TARDIS. As soon as his hand glazed the machine, they were zapped to Icicle Creek. And then back to Tomorrowland. And back to Icicle Creek as the universe began to cave. The Mailman pulled the screaming Ethan toward the TARDIS. TARDIS "Sit there," the Mailman said. Ethan sat, grabbing his head. "HELP!" he screamed. The Mailman squatted to look at him. His mind was burning up. All his memories were stabbing his conscience. There was really only one thing he could do. The Mailman placed his fingers on either side of Ethan's head. Ethan opened his eyes. "Ah, that's better." "I'm sorry," the Mailman said. Ethan stared. "For what?" There was such innocence in his eyes. He didn't ask for this. The Mailman tightened his grip. Ethan's eyes closed. And his memories were drained. His family, his friends, his home. He would be given an entirely new life. The Mailman shed a tear. "I'm so sorry." Ethan's head drooped as he fell asleep. The Mailman stood and let out an anguished sob. He couldn't keep Ethan. He couldn't. The poor boy didn't deserve this kind of danger. He needed a family, but not his own. The Mailman couldn't face them. Not after this. He would need a new identity too. Ethan Morgan was dead. "Spencer," the Mailman said, remembering the doctor's name in the hospital. Maybe one day that would be a clue that could reunite Spencer and his family. But he needed surname as well. "Trust. Accept. Thank. Excel." T.A.T.E. Spencer Tate, the Mailman thought, writing that on a piece of paper. He activated the TARDIS and soared toward Gallifrey. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY SPEKE was relieved. Koala especially. Another threat diffused. She had to admit though, the Necromancer did a dandy job of scaring the absolute ### out of them. "Now what?" Deeba asked. Koala shrugged. "I really really want some Chinese food." "Am I late for the party?" SPEKE turned around, horrified. The Necromancer had entered yet again. "Oh," he said, "Thank God the Mailman left. I mean, can you imagine if he regenerated? What fun would THAT be?" "You..." Anna said, "You didn't activate the bomb." "Not yet," the Necromancer said, "I couldn't have him just regenerate." SPEKE was silent. "Kevin," the Necromancer said, "Activate the bomb." Kevin lifted a remote and pressed the only button. The chair fizzled and then an enormous countdown clock was projected onto the ceiling. Ten minutes. "Now," the Necromancer said, "the rules remains the same. A simple game of thrones. One must die so the others may live. Have a wonderful time deciding who that someone will be. Your chances have just decreased 29 percent." The Necromancer exited with his zombie slaves. And the countdown began. TARDIS "Wow," Simon said, "It's bigger on the inside." "Yup," the Mailman said, tossing his coat on the console. "So what happened?" Simon asked, "After you changed Ethan's name?" The Mailman sighed. "He was raised by a Gallifreyan family. I told them the truth. He was to be raised as a human here on Earth and he must never remember." "That's...kind of awful," Simon said. The Mailman frowned. "I think about it everyday. I am not happy with the way things worked out." "And the parents?" Simon asked. "Dead," the Mailman said, "From..." "The Time War," Simon said. "No!" the Mailman said, "That's gawky fiction. They died of disease." "Continue," Simon said, sitting on one of the couches. "When Spencer was 18, I returned to him," the Mailman said, "He remembered me, miraculously. He was intrigued, of course. He and I traveled a bit. He helped me track Xerxes. And in time, I came to love him." "Um," Simon said, "I did not know my brother was gay." The Mailman blinked. He didn't say anything. "But aren't you like 500 years old?" "475!" the Mailman said, insulted. "He's 23!" Simon said. "But so am I!" the Mailman said, pointing to his face, "My regenerate age is 27. Not so disgusting now, is it?" Simon just stared. "Anyway," the Mailman said, "Spencer turned 20 and he told me how he couldn't remember anything before he was six and that he feels like part of his life was missing. I promised him that I would find a way to restore his memories, though he had no idea what I meant. I love him, you see, and I will do anything to help him." "He's lucky to have you, then," Simon said, "and also cursed as hell." "Hey!" the Mailman said. "Sorry," Simon said, "This is all a bit much. Continue." "I found the memory solution quite easily, actually. The Time Lord Council owed me a favor. Actually, two. I returned for Spencer, but of course I was freaking shot in Central Plaza. Like seriously what the ###." "Oh," Simon said. "If you watch Doctor Who," the Mailman said, "You'll know that when Time Lords regenerate, they lose all their current emotions. I love Spencer. I really do. But if I regenerate, I could fall out of love with him. I cashed in my other Time Lord favor when I asked the Council to let me keep my current regeneration, but my body could be healed." "OH!" Simon said, "Like in The Stolen Earth/Journey's End and with the 52nd Doctor!" The Mailman groaned. "Yes..." "So you waited," Simon said, "All that time. Because you were scared you would lose him." The Mailman nodded. "If he drinks it, there are several side effects. The most prominent being the loss of memories after the memory wipe. So his last 17 years could be lost forever. He could forget all of us. It's not a fool-proof potion." "He could forget us..." Simon repeated. "Not you," the Mailman said, "I've worked it out. No matter what, Spencer--Ethan--will remember you." "We have to do it," Simon said, "It's what's right." The Mailman walked silently over to the TARDIS's wall. He popped open one of the light fixtures and took out a small bottle. "Alright," the Mailman said, "Allons-y." THE LIBRARY "Okay," Deeba said, "So we're going to die together." PEKE nodded at her. "Celluloid and Lord will survive," Koala said, "Stratagem 2 will commence again." "Five minutes," the countdown said aloud. SPEKE joined hands. "Goodbye," Anna said, hugging Koala, tears streaming down her face. Blake was staring sadly at the floor. Spencer was writing a note quickly. "Who are you writing to?" Deeba asked, her voice quiet. "Mets," Spencer said, "I need him to know how much I love him." Spencer bundled up the note and slid it down the mail chute. Deeba paused. She had to do the same for Simon. She quickly hammered out a note and tossed it after Spencer's. It wasn't as heartfelt as Spencer's--she was sure of that--but she at least wanted Simon to know how much she appreciated what he did for her. "Anna, Koala," Deeba said, taking them by the hands, "Thank you so much for choosing me. I haven't been here very long...but I've loved every moment of this." "SPECKLE," Koala said nostalgically. "SPECKLE," Anna repeated. Deeba hugged them. Spencer and Blake joined the hug. "One minute." Koala turned her back on the chair. Anna did the same. Soon, all of SPEKE was facing away from the deadly throne. "50, 49, 48, 47." The clock counted the seconds. Deeba held her breath. "46. 45. 44. 43. 42." There was a pause. "Chair activated." Deeba whirled around. She screamed. Blake was sitting in the throne. "BLAKE!" Deeba screamed, running forward. Anna grabbed her. Blake lifted the wires and attached them to his body. "It's too late," he said, face streaked with tears, "I'm sorry." "38. 37. 36. 35." "BLAKE NO! GET OUT!" Deeba tried to escape Anna's grasp, but she held tight. Koala and Spencer saluted Blake. "You didn't have to do this," Spencer said, trembling. Koala dabbed at her eyes. Blake saluted back. "I'm sorry, Deeba," Blake said, "I cannot live with you." "BLAKE!" Deeba screamed. "I love you, Deeba," Blake said, "And you love Simon. And he loves you. And you two are meant for each other, and you need to live for him. I can't watch you die." "BLAKE PLEASE!" "18. 17. 16. 15." "It's okay!" Blake said quickly, "I knew I would have to do this! Someone told me, very recently, that my love for you would be the thing that'd save you. It'd save everyone." "WHO?!" Deeba screamed as the countdown hit 10 seconds, "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Blake smiled at her. "You did." "5. 4. 3." Deeba stared. "BLAKE I NEVER SAID THAT!" she shrieked, "BLAKE GET UP!" "2. 1." Blake closed his eyes. "We will always survive!" he muttered. "Zero." The chair erupted in a fizzle of electricity. Blake's screams pierced the air as the room was flooded with light. Deeba collapsed to the ground, her body refusing to move, her mind a torrent of emotion. Blake was gone. Soon, his screams died down as he took his final breaths. The chair then stopped its horrific electrocution, revealing a charred body. His face was still recognizable. "BLAKE!" Deeba screamed, running over to the chair. She grabbed his burnt hands, his poor face. "He saved us," Spencer whispered, "He's a hero." "BLAKE YOU IDIOT!" Deeba shouted. Clap. Clap. Clap. The Necromancer entered, clapping slowly. He was smiling. "The exit," he said, "is now ready. For anyone who wants to egress." "YOU BASTARD!" Anna shouted, grabbing her gun and shooting at the Necromancer. He jumped away at the last second. Kevin fired at Anna, nipping her shoulder. "AH!" she yelled. SEKE stood still. Deeba was shaking with rage. He did this. It was him. And he would pay. "Kevin," the Necromancer said, "Please, retrieve Mr. Orrupt-Wolley's body." Koala gasped. Deeba clenched her teeth. Kevin lifted Blake's body and carried it out the door. "The Game," the Necromancer said, "is growing very near now." "We just played your game!" Deeba spat. "Oh no," the Necromancer said with a laugh, "This was only a trial. It's time now to begin...Phase 2." "YOU STOLE THAT FROM MAZE RUNNER!" Spencer said. "Oh he's evil," Koala said. "We will NEVER play your game," Deeba said, her eyes stabbing the Necromancer a thousand times. The Necromancer smiled, waved, and left the Library. And the silence fell. ONE HOUR LATER Simon and the Mailman sat quietly in the Library, horrified at the events they missed. Blake had sacrificed himself for the good of everyone. For Frontierland. For SPECKLE. But now SPECKLE was SECKLE. "I can't," the Mailman said finally, "I can't do it Simon. Not now. Not after this." "No," Simon said, "Don't use Blake's death as another excuse to keep Spencer in the dark." "But we should be mourning Blake, not worrying about Spencer's memories." "In honor of Blake," Simon said, "We must restore Spencer's memories." The Mailman stood. "Spencer," he called, his voice cracking. Spencer walked over. The Mailman took his hand. "I love you," he said. Spencer tried to smile. "I know." "But I've been lying to you," the Mailman said. Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Mets, is this a good time?" "Yes," the Mailman said, "Please. When you were six years old, you traveled with me. To Icicle Creek. But you got touched by a Weeping Angel and were sent back into your own time stream. Your mind burnt up. I had to erase your memories." Spencer backed away one step. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" "You know why," the Mailman said, "I could lose you. You could lose me." Spencer blinked and a tear fell. "Who am I?" he asked. Simon stood. "You're Ethan Morgan," he said, "My brother." Spencer gasped. "I've seen you..." he said, "on the SpaceWalk...I remember! I..." Spencer grabbed his head. "Ah!" Koala, Anna, and Deeba ran over. The Mailman quickly explained what was happening. "Here," he said, "this is the potion that will restore your memory." Spencer took it. He unscrewed the cap. "For Blake," he said. Simon and Mets held one of Spencer's hands. Deeba joined. Then Anna and Koala. "I love you," Spencer said, kissing the Mailman. And then he drank the juice. Spencer shook for a few seconds. Then he opened his eyes. "Simon," he gasped, "Oh my God. Simon! I remember you! SIMON!" "Ethan!" Simon said, hugging his lost brother. Ethan Morgan smiled, but then he saw the Mailman. His face fell. "You..." he said. The Mailman backed away. Ethan pushed Simon away. "YOU!" Ethan charged at the Mailman. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The Game of Thrones, carried over from the last episode, resulted in Blake sacrificing himself for the rest of SPECKLE. Spencer's backstory is revealed in detail; when he was six, he traveled with the Mailman but a Weeping Angel zapped him back into his own time stream. His memory was erased to save him. His name is taken from various parts of their adventure. Blake told Deeba that she told him he would have to sacrifice himself. She does not remember this. This is later addressed in "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey," in which it is revealed that Deeba time travelled with the Mailman to the day before Blake died. At the end of the episode, Spencer Tate's memories were returned. References There are many references to Doctor Who in this episode including TARDIS regenerations (The Eleventh Hour), Weeping Angels (Blink), white lightning crackling when a paradox is occurring (The Angel Take Manhattan), and the 10th Doctor's first regeneration (Stolen Earth/Journey's End). There are also many Storytime references, such as Empress Niall I and Emperor Edward V. The Necromancer quotes Maze Runner. Trivia *Several scenes were added and deleted in this episode. The original idea was for Blake to die by committing suicide, distraught over Deeba's rejection. He was to jump off a high building, slowly falling mimicing Amy and Rory's jump in "The Angels Take Manhattan." Producers changed it when they came up with the idea of the Game of Thrones. *In the original script, the Mailman left a note for the Morgan parents, telling them to avoid the SpaceWalk which would eventually take his life. *Producers forgot about the bombs leveling Frontierland and the public was confused by SPEKE's decision to die together, which would mean sacrificing Frontierland as well. *One of the faithful viewers pointed out that both Donna Noble and Spencer Tate lost their memories. Donna's character is played by Catherine Tate and thought she saw the connection. However, that is not the connection, as producers did not know who Spencer was going to be when he was first introduced in "The People." *One of the scenes added in the last second was when Simon asked what happened to Spencer's fake parents, which producers had not thought about in the original script. *Blake death's had been planned since the 100th episode. *The public was asked to choose a number between one and sixty. The number they chose, 42, was the number at which Blake sat in the chair. Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes